Animals such as hamsters need daily exercise for good health. Traditionally, animals such as hamsters get exercise by running on a wheel. Exercise wheels, however, provide little interaction between a handler such as a pet owner and the corresponding animal. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved exercise system that provides exercise and enjoyment for both the animal and the handler.